


Floki and Ragnar find a newly  hatched dragon (artwork)

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo round four [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Dragon, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Traditional Media, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for my au: fantasy square on my trope_bingo card.</p>
<p>This is also the first time I've ever drawn either Ragnar or Floki (Floki proved particularly easy to draw, bless him. ♥)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Floki and Ragnar find a newly  hatched dragon (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for my au: fantasy square on my trope_bingo card.
> 
> This is also the first time I've ever drawn either Ragnar or Floki (Floki proved particularly easy to draw, bless him. ♥)

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/flokiandragnar_zps5a5d1091.jpg.html)


End file.
